codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Knightmare Battle Tournament! Timeline
All events that happen in the fanfic, Knightmare Battle Tournament , will be recorded here with specific details. *'1995 a.t.b.' **'Julius K. Lamperouge is killed in a car accident which leaves his son, Dash Lamperouge, an orphan. It is later revealed that the Lamperouge Union, a privately owned company that researches robotics, is to be dissolved and all the data and money that belonged to Julius is to be handed over to Dash upon his eighteenth birthday. *'1998 a.t.b. **Dash Lamperouge turns eighteen. He recieves his fortunes and later disappears from Britannia. *'1999 a.t.b.' **Dash Lamperouge meets Caroline Cerina whom he later marries. *'2000 a.t.b.' **Lelouch Lamperouge is born. *'2005 a.t.b.' **Project Ragnarok is initiated with three sponsers: Ruben K. Ashford, James Stadtfeld, and Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi. *'2010 a.t.b.' **The 'Kamine Island Incident' occurs with the destruction of the Project Ragnarok Facility by Japanese military forces. **Genbu Kururugi states the reason behind the Japanese military's attack upon Kamine Island was due to the creation of illegal weapons at a secret facility headed by James Stadtfeld and Dash Lamperouge. **James Stadtfeld is arrested for conspiracy against the Japanese government and is imprisoned at the Fuchu Prison in the Tokyo Settlement. **Dash and Caroline Lamperouge are declared deceased, leaving Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge in the care of the Ashford Foundation. *'2017 a.t.b.' **'September 15th' ***A masked man named Zero announces the creation of the newest arcade game, Knightmare Battle! as well as the debut of his own company, Project Knightmare. **'September 22nd' ***Knightmare Battle! is released to the public throughout various arcades in Japan. ***Suaku Kururugi is the 100th person to sign up and is given the special Lancelot knightmare as a prize. **'September 23rd' ***Genbu Kururugi and Atsushi Sawasaki are arrested for conspiring against the Japanese government by planning to create a puppet government with Suzaku Kururugi as the face. ***Online Mode for Knightmare Battle! is finally released. **'September 26th' ***Kallen Kouzuki is accidentally shocked by a malfunction in a Knightmare Battle! pod after losing a game to Akito Hyuga. **'September 27th' ***Zero meets James Stadtfeld in Fuchu Prison to talk over the recent incident involving James' daughter, Kallen. Zero also declares that Mr. Stadtfeld will be released very soon from prison. ***Zero meets with Naoto Kouzuki and gives him the information needed to prove James Stadtfeld's innocence in the Kamine Island Incident. **'September 29th' ***Lelouch and Suzaku battle against Kyoshiroh Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords, the newest of Project Knightmare's Administrators. ***Kallen Kouzuki is given the Guren and Lelouch Lamperouge is given the Gawain. **'September 30th' ***Schneizel Eleria and his family arrive in Japan to meet Zero. **'October 1st' ***The Wings of Tallyrand hack into Knightmare Battle! and are defeated by the combined efforts of Akito Hyuga and Orpheus Zevon. **'October 2nd' ***Euphemia Lithuania, the Eleria Sisters, and the Sumeragi Twins enroll at Ashford Academy and are all made honorary members of the Ashford Academy Student Council. **'October 3rd' ***A new student named Rolo Haliburton, enrolls into Ashford Academy under orders of Zero to retrieve the Vincent and the key to the Intelligence Tracer Program from the Ashford Foundation. ***Kallen Kouzuki meets Orpheus Zevon in person and is challenged by Orpheus to a duel in Knightmare Battle!. ***Zero entered the Regnarok Drive and met Mao, one of the adoptive daughters of Schneizel Eleria. **'October 4th' ***Rolo steals the key to the I.T.P. and the Vincent back from Ashford Academy. ***The Black Knights with support from the Sumeragi Twins battle the Wyvern Unit at Babel Tower before ending the game in a draw. **'October 6th' ***Zero learned that his wife's consciousness was no longer inside of the Ragnarok Drive, but instead was now linked to one of the various custom knightmare frames that were being developed or being given out to users. ***Lelouch and Suzaku fight against Layla and Akito, only to have their match abruptly ended by a glitch caused by a game going on at the same time. ***Nunnally plays her first game of Knightmare Battle!. ***A glitch caused Nunnally's knightmare to change into the Mark Nemo, a custom knightmare carrying the consciousness of her mother, Caroline Lamperouge.